Survivor: Byzantium
|previousseason= Survivor: Legends |nextseason =Survivor: Kiribati |dvd= |video = }}Survivor: Byzantium, also stylized as Survivor: Byzantium - Thousand Year Empire is the thirty-first season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Expanded Cast: '''As opposed to the 16-20 person cast of a typical season, this season would have 21 players. *'Three Tribes: As with several other past seasons, there would be three tribes to start the game instead of the usual two. *'Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty: '''The contestants were divided into three categories based on the characteristic which was deemed most applicable to them. *'Return of the Champions: 'Each tribe would be joined by a former winner, each from a different time period of 703. *'Tribe Dissolve: 'On Day 11, Trebizond was dissolved and only two tribes remained in the game. *'Mystery Hero Challenge: '''On Day 17, the challenge would require the tribes to select one player to compete in a challenge that would remain unknown to the competitors until the representatives were determined. Moderators Castaways } |rowspan=10 |1st Voted Out Day 3 |6 |- | |DestructiveMilkshake' "Milke" | |Evacuated Day 5 |1 |- | |'KingAphrodite' "Maddie" | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |6 |- | |'BSammy' "BSam" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | |'Hesh36' "Hesh" | |4th Voted Out Day 10 |5 |- | |'OddSparrow' "Konrad" | | |5th Voted Out Day 13 |7 |- | |'Edgeleading112' "Charlie P." | | |6th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'Lovatos' "Adam" | | |7th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | |'TheFireJay' "Justin" | | |8th Voted Out Day 20 |6 |- | |'Radfiddler' "Linus" '' | | |9th Voted Out Day 22 |8 |- | |'Kitulfer' "Liam" | | |rowspan=11 |10th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 25 |11 |- | |'FirestoneAC' "Andre" | | | |3 |- | |'Ashley Hikari' "Augusto" | | | |3 |- | |'Charlie.W1993' "Charlie W." | | | | |- | |'xsonianevermindx' "Claire" | | | | |- | |'Equalrights4animals' "Hannah" | | | | |- | |'JohnBatman' "Luca" | | | | |- | |'Nicol Stone' "Nicole" | | | |1 |- | |'Prisceel' "Priscilla" | | | |2 |- | |'Drachus10' "Sam" | | | |1 |- | |'ForeverTyC' "Tyler" | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Linus | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | | - | - | | colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Justin | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | - | - | | | colspan="12" |- | | align="left" |Adam | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Charlie P. | | - | colspan="2" | - | - | | | colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Konrad | - | - | | - | | | colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Hesh | - | - | | - | | colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |BSam | - | - | - | | colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Maddie | - | - | | colspan="18" |- | | align="left" |Milke | | | colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Basty | | colspan="20" |} Trivia * This is the first season hosted by Nadine. * The logo, mangas, buffs and intro video for this season were made by Nadine. * Both The Genius III alumni who competed on this season were eliminated on the same day. Links Byzantium Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons